


Break

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets homesick and has a bit of a breakdown that the other boys have to try and calm away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

Louis was sitting on the floor, leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed. It was rather uncharacteristic of him, to be so calm before an event. He let out a small sigh, and didn’t notice that the other four boys were across the room, staring at him.

“What is going on?” Niall asked, sounding slightly freaked out. “Why is he doing that?”

“Maybe he’s tired,” Zayn said reasonably. “It’s been a long week.”

“Louis’ never tired,” Harry said. “Normally he’s bouncing around like a ferret.”

“A ferret?” Liam asked. “I think he’s probably just sick.”

Louis stood up then, wandering out of the dressing room.

“Does he realize we only have an hour, and we can’t be leaving?” Liam said rhetorically, running out of the room after Louis.

He caught the boy halfway down the hall, grabbing his shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

Louis shrugged. “I just wanted to clear my head.”

Louis turned away, pulling his shoulder away from Liam’s grip.

“Are you okay?”

“Can I please just have one second alone?” Louis asked sharply. “One second, okay?” 

Liam watched Louis stride off around the corner, completely confused. He turned and headed back to the dressing room, shrugging at the others.

“He’s…clearing his head.”

“Do you think something’s really wrong?” Niall asked. “He never acts like this.”

“He seemed kind of mad,” Liam said.

“He’s been acting so weird lately,” Harry said. “he barely even talked today.”

“Should we go get him?” Zayn asked, glancing out into the empty hallway.

“No, it’d be better if we were here so that if someone needs us, they won’t have to track us down,” Liam said. “I’m sure Louis will come back soon enough.”

Louis did come back, twenty minutes before they had to go out for the signing. He slumped in and sat in one of the chairs, not commenting on his departure.

“Are you okay, Louis?” Niall asked hesitantly.

Louis shrugged wordlessly.

“Is that a yes?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Louis said. “I’m just tired.”

They sat and stared at the boy for a few moments until Zayn spoke.

“Tired of what?”

Louis looked up towards him, blinking slowly as if he had to consider Zayn’s question. He never ended up answering, just stared at Zayn.

“Are you going to be okay during the signing?” Liam asked.

Louis let out a slow breath, brushing his hair out of his face with shaky hands. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Did something happen?” Niall asked. “You seem really torn up about something.”

“Like I said, I’m just tired,” Louis said, shrugging. “I’ll sort myself out, don’t worry.”

“Well, we’re worrying anyway,” Harry said firmly. “If there’s something we can do to fix this, you need to tell us.”

“We have a break in a week, right?” Louis asked tiredly.

“Actually,” Liam said, hating to be the bearer of bad news. “Simon called and said they’ve lined up another month of concerts and signings.”

Louis closed his eyes. He looked…old. He never really looked tired, so the bags under his eyes were rather terrifying to his band mates.

“What is it?” Harry asked, kneeling on the floor beside Louis. “Are you tired of touring?”

“I just miss normality a little bit,” Louis said. “Just sitting at home, doing nothing, eating dinner with my family.”

Harry shifted back onto his haunches, supporting himself with Louis’ leg. “If you really want the break, Simon can probably move this stuff back a little.”

“No, I won’t ask that of him just because I miss home,” Louis said. “I’m being childish, I’m fine.”

Louis stood up, brushing away Harry’s touch.

“I can handle a month,” Louis said.

“Well, technically it’s more than a month,” Zayn said. “That month was supposed to be our break, so it’ll just bridge the gap to another round of touring. It might be four months.”

Louis swallowed tightly, grimacing slightly. “I’ll really be fine; this is just a little phase. I love touring, I’m happy. I just randomly missed home.”

Harry stood up to give Louis a hug, tucking his face against Louis’ neck. “We all miss home.”

Louis hugged Harry back, but pulled away. “I know, I’m being selfish. I’m sorry for making you guys worry.”

Niall shook his head. “You’re not being selfish, you’re being human.”

Louis gave Niall a brief hug, thanking him quietly.

“So,” Louis said, putting on a smile that seemed only slightly forced. “We ready for the signing?”


End file.
